Broken Phoenix, Fallen Dragon
by Super Samurai
Summary: Lei Fang deels trapped by her 'relationship' with Jann Lee, so she takes a break. A terrible tragedy occurs and her life is turned upside down. Post DOA4, NO SPOILERS, LFxJL,LFxOC, Rated M for language and sexual themes, ONESHOT.


**Disclaimer: I own diddely-squat, i make no money i'm just havin' some fun with Tecmo and Team Ninja's bitches . . . Cept Junsei he's all mine that stud. LOL**

**Warning: This fic is fairly tragic (i hope) and dark (also i hope). I don't mind flames but please don't read this then tell me you don't like angst. You have been warned.

* * *

**

**Broken**** Phoenix, Fallen Dragon**

Low moans. Writhing bodies, skin sliding against skin. Sweat trailing down a man's muscular back. The woman raises her hips in response to his thrusts. Their movements quicken and after a convulsive spasm they go still.

The man rolls over onto his back, beads of sweat on his face and chest. His dark hair damp, eyes closed. Slowly he stops panting. The woman he is with rolls onto him, brown hair dark with moisture and a dreamy look on her face. She starts to fall asleep. As soon as he is sure she is asleep, the man slips out of bed and quietly dresses. A few seconds later he is gone.

The next morning Lei Fang wakes as the sunlight from the window hits her bed. She stretches sleepily reaching for the warm body she expects. Feeling nothing but cold sheets under her hands, her heart sinks. She sits up and hugs her knees feeling ashamed. Tears begin to flow down her face as she faces another morning alone after a night spent with _him_.

Jann Lee the famous 'Dragon'.

She hates him. She always has. From their first meeting when he saved her from those thugs to now, she has hated him. But somewhere alongside hate grew something else. Not love, she could never love him that she was sure of, but still she felt something that night after night made her bend to his every whim. She was sure he did not love her. So their meetings were inevitably the same.

She shook her head, as if to clear her thoughts.

She gets out of bed, her naked form glowing softly in the morning light. She crosses to the shower, thankful that he chose to go to hers last night. She hated feeling dirty, their encounters always made her feel . . . used. She was sick of all this. She needed to move on. She stepped into shower, under a warm spray, letting it wash away any evidence of the previous night. She grabbed the shampoo and washed her hair out and then did the same with her soap. Finished she stepped out and slipped. Banging her arm on the wall and sink she fell to the floor. Groaning from the pain and shock, she focused on what she had slipped on.

A broken pair of sunglasses.

She growled. She picked herself off the floor and wrapped a towel around herself.

After she dressed she sat quietly in a chair trying to decide what to do with her day, being a Sunday she didn't have work, so she could pretty much do what she wanted. Before long she had lost focus and ended up thinking about her relationship with Jann.

'If I don't love him, how can I let him use me so?' she thought 'Maybe I do love him, in some weird way'

"But how can I when I hate him and his skills, his arrogance and his damn superior attitude, as though I'm beneath him" she mutters quietly to herself.

'Most nights you are' said a little voice inside.

"Shut up" she said to herself.

'He won't let you go'. Said the voice

"I want to go so I shall and he can't stop me" she tells herself.

She starts to pack, intending to stay with her parents until whatever she feels for Jann Lee goes away. She puts the last couple of skirts into her case and picks up her phone. Dialling her parent's number, she counts the rings before it's picked up.

"Hello?"

"Papa, it's me" Said Lei Fang

"Lei, my I haven't heard from you since that awful fighting tournament" said her father

"Sorry, papa, I've been busy"

"It's alright, blossom"

"Can I come stay with you for a while?"

"Sure, feel free to come out anytime but . . ." Her father trailed off

"But?"

"Is everything OK?"

"Not really, but I'll explain when I get to yours"

"OK, blossom, see you soon"

"Bye Papa"

She hung up. She put the phone back in its place. Then she picked it back up again. She stood staring at the phone for a while. As much as she wanted to leave without letting Jann know, she couldn't, somehow. Sighing she punched in his number hoping he was at work early and therefore unreachable. Since he had taken on a bartenders job at the club he worked for he sometimes had to work earlier than when he just a bouncer. Unfortunately on the sixth ring he answered.

"Yes?"

"I'm going to stay with my parents for awhile"

"Ok"

"Just thou-"

She looked at the phone in shock. He had just cut her off. She hurled the phone at the wall a sudden flare of anger. The phone broke in to pieces.

A familiar engine roared up the street. Lei suddenly felt a queasy fear settle in. A quick glance out her apartment window confirmed Jann was coming. The familiar black sports car with a red dragon painted onto the front pulled up. The figure inside honked loudly. Lei picked up her case and went out of her apartment. She took the lift down and walked out into the warm afternoon air. Jann was lazing in the driver's seat of his car, loud rock blaring from the speakers.

"Why are you here?" Lei asked curtly

"Thought I'd drive you to your folks"

"I think I can handle it"

"C'mon don't be like that" he appealed looking her straight in the eyes.

"No thanks, I can make my own way there"

Jann sprang out the car, landing just in front of Lei. Giving her an intense look he bent forward and kissed her fiercely. Lei knew that was it. But she couldn't help shiver at the look she saw before the kiss. Intense, yes but dark and hungry.

"Do you still say no?" Jann said, mockingly a superior smirk on his face.

"Of course not" Lei snapped, irritated by his attitude.

She flung her case onto the back seat before hopping into the passenger seat. Jann walked around his car, and climbed in. He pulled a pair of black sunglasses from his waistcoat pocket and put them on. He glance at his reflection in the mirror once and started the car. The engine roared to life and he drove off down the street.

A good two hours later they arrived at a little house on the outskirts of Peking. Lei got out of the car stiffly.

"Thanks"

"No prob" replied Jann, an odd smile on his face.

Lei grabbed her bag and disappeared into her parent's house.

Laughing quietly to himself, Jann drove off.

* * *

**Four days later**

Lei had just finishing writing in her diary, a habit she had neglected lately, and she decided to spend some time in the garden. She made her way outside, and leant against the warm wall. She breathed in the comforting scent of the flowers her mother loved tending. Her parents loved having their little girl back to visit, that much she well knew. But they were still worried as she hadn't spoken to them about why she had suddenly decided to come see them. She had enjoyed her Jann free days and so far she hadn't thought about him at all. She finally thought she might be free of him. She felt she might be able to get on with her life without him.

'Think again' said that little voice

That of course was the flaw. She didn't want a life without him. Her days away from the city had left her with a great deal of thinking time. She realised her hate had turned to love. She loved Jann. But still she was sure he didn't love her. During their relationship, he had never been greatly affectionate nor overly keen on emotions. It was as if he was using her. The mere whisper of that brought stinging tear to her eyes. She wished it wasn't so but evidence pointed to the contrary.

She had to let Jann know how she felt.

She slowly walked back inside.

* * *

His phone vibrated in his jacket, completely over looked. The reason being he wasn't wearing his jacket. Or the rest of his clothes for that matter. They were scattered about his apartment in a mess, mingling with the female clothing. Currently his body was occupied with other things, namely the naked woman sharing his bed. Jann was currently stroking the curves of his lover, her medium breasts pressed against his solid chest. Her legs wrapped around him with bruising force as he ground into her. Her cries echoed around the room, mixing with the low grunts Jann was making. He moans took on a deeper tone as she reached her peak. 

"Oh Jann!!"

"Oh yeah" yelled Jann as he came inside her.

They lay still for a second before Jann's phone beeped loudly. Jann cursed as he extricated himself from the woman and the bed sheets. Striding over to the chair his jacket was on; he roughly pulled the phone out of the pocket. Angrily he flipped the screen to see who had called.

"Ah screw it!" he exclaimed

"Ooh, come back to bed" the pretty Chinese girl said in a sultry tone.

"In a sec"

"But I'm lonely" she continued in that same tone

"Quiet, whore!" Jann snapped

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" said the young woman

"Jann 'the Dragon' Lee, of course" Jann answered arrogantly

"My boyfriend would beat the shit out of you"

"Then go share his bed not mine" said Jann angrily "Otherwise, you deserve to be called whore"

The woman dressed quickly, radiating extreme anger.

"Close the door on your way out"

The woman just went to slap him, but Jann caught her hand easily. Holding her wrist in a vice-like grip he backhanded her across the face. Taking her collar her lifted her dazed body off the floor, walked over to the door, opened it and flung her into the hallway. Slamming the door on her crumpled form, he marched back inside. He picked up his phone and dialled Lei's number.

Lei had gone to bed after trying to reach Jann. She woke suddenly hearing her phone ring. She answered it, groggy from sleep.

"Hello?"

"Lei" said Jann

Strange it was only now she knew how much she loved hearing him say her name.

"Jann"

"You called?"

"Yeah, were you busy?"

"Working"

"Oh"

"Did you need me?"

"You could say that"

Lei had gotten everything she wanted to say straight in her head, but now she couldn't help avoiding it. Something about Jann made her nervous.

"Spit it out, Lei"

"I just wanted to tell you something"

"What Lei? I'm only on a break here"

"I love you" Lei blurted out

'Ah crap' thought Jann.

"Ah, umm we'll talk later, gotta go back to work, bye" said Jann quickly hanging up.

Lei stared into the dark, feeling slightly depressed. She didn't expect Jann to confess love to her too, but being cut off, well something didn't feel right.

* * *

The next day Jann was driving out of the city, towards Lei's parent's house. Lost in thought he wasn't paying attention to the road. An almighty crashing noise later, Jann found himself tumbling through the air towards an increasingly closer ground. At the last second he managed to right himself and land on his feet. Turning around he saw his prize automobile fused with a smaller car. Quickly jogging back to the crash to see if anyone needed help, he saw two people. He recognised them from somewhere. In a flash he realised they were Lei parent's, he had seen photos of them in Lei's apartment. He whipped out his phone and dialled emergency services. Stating what he needed, the emergency and where he was the emergency vehicles where dispatched. Now he had a dilemma, he could call Lei and inform her, what had happened or he could let it slide and let the authorities do it. Weighing it up he decided to call, he felt as if he owed her. 

"Lei!"

"Jann, wha-"

"Don't talk, just listen your parents have been in an accident" he started "They seem to be ok and the emergency services are on their way"

"Where?"

"About a mile south of your house"

"Right"

Hanging up she raced out of the house.

She was halfway there when an unpleasant shiver ran through her body. She shrugged it off and carried on running. Shortly after that she arrived to see her parents being lifted into an ambulance.

"Wait!" she screamed.

Dashing forward she stopped next to her mother.

"I'm their daughter"

"Alright miss, you can come"

She looked around for Jann's car to see if he was about. Her gaze came to rest of a fragment of the hood. A red dragon's head adorned the black metal. She went numb inside.

'Jann caused this?' she thought disbelieving

**Several hours later**

She waited anxiously in a room for word of her parent's condition.

A doctor entered the room nervously. He was young, in his twenties.

"Miss Fang"

Lei's head snapped up.

"Yes"

"My name is Dr Miyamoto"

"Yeah what happened to my parents" shot Lei

"I regret to inform you that your parents passed away at 20:19 and 20:31 due to internal bleeding"

Lei collapsed sobbing.

The young doctor knelt and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"If there's anything I can do, Miss Fang . . ."

"Pl-pl-please don't l-l-let me be a-alone t-tonight"

The doctor hesitated, doctors weren't supposed to fraternise with patients. But then, he thought, she's not a patient.

"Alright, Miss- ah may I call you Lei?"

Lei nodded limply.

"Where would you like to go?"

"C-could we go to yo-yours"

"Sure"

Lifting the young woman gently, he half carried her out of the room. Stopping briefly to inform reception he had to leave early and needed some time off he took her down to the car park. He led her to the passenger side of a small sedan, dark green in colour. He opened the door for her. Then he got in the drivers seat. Pulling out he drove to a less opulent part of the city. As he pulled up to a slightly rundown apartment block, he glanced over to the beautiful young woman next to him. She had gone quiet just after they left the hospital. When he stopped they got out, went inside and took the only working elevator to the 19th floor. They walked down a graffitied corridor to a wood door. Quickly unlocking it they stepped inside.

"My home sweet home" said the doctor, as he locked the door again.

"Thank you, ah, I didn't get your name?"

"Junsei" said the doctor "Make yourself comfortable, and I'll make some tea"

Junsei disappeared into the little kitchen.

Lei sat on the sofa, numb from the shock. She was all cried out. She was tough and she knew she'd survive. She took a moment to regard the doctor as he came in with the tea. Lei was mildly surprised to find he had a kindly, good looking face, not quite handsome but nice. She thought that fit his personality well.

Junsei poured out a cup of tea and handed it to Lei. Then he poured one for himself and sat down next to her on the sofa.

"If you're feeling tired, the bed is just over there" he said, pointing to the corner.

"Where will you sleep?"

"Right here"

Lei marvelled at the generosity of the doctor. She leaned towards him slightly.

"It's ok I don't mind sharing" she said.

They sat together drinking their tea, and Lei started telling the doctor about her parents. Junsei listened quietly but attentively, and he picked up on another sorrow.

"Tell me, Lei, what else hurts you?"

Lei were again surprised by the doctor, this time due to his perceptiveness.

"My lover was the one who crashed into my parent's car" she said simply.

Soon after the tea was finished they decided to go to sleep. Lei simply stripped to her underwear and climbed into bed. Junsei blushed and turned away quickly. Lei stared. This doctor seemed a perfect gentleman, unlike Jann. She realised suddenly that Jann held nothing for her now, to her he was her family's murderer.

"Please, stay with me" said Lei softly

"I'll be right here" replied Junsei

"I mean here, next to me"

"If you're sure"

"I just need to be close to someone"

Junsei gave in and stripped down to his boxers. He quickly got into bed and covered himself, as if shy. Lei moved closer and draped her arm over Junsei. Soon they were fast asleep.

* * *

The next morning Junsei woke first. He slipped out of bed and pulled on a robe. He set about making breakfast, nothing fancy just bacon, eggs and pancakes. The sound of frying brought Lei halfway awake and the smell of the food woke her up completely. 

"Morning" said Junsei

"Morning" said Lei, then she looked down "Thank you" she continued, quietly.

"It was nothing" said Junsei, also quiet.

They set into breakfast, Lei still wearing naught but her underwear. Junsei found it hard not to stare. After breakfast they dressed and Junsei drove Lei home.

Jann saw them approach from the seat of his new car, a simple two-seater convertible in red with the same dragon on the front in white. Lei stepped out of the stranger's car and kissed him on the cheek. She then entered the building where she lived. Jann started his car and followed the stranger back to his house and into the building, all the way to the hall where his door was.

"Hmmph, first she loves me now she has a new guy" he muttered angrily. "I'll teach that little whore"

Brooding he drove to his private gym and began to rigorously exercise, fuel by rage and jealousy.

**Back at Lei Fang's**

Lei sat on her bed recalling the promise that Junsei had made her. He told her that if she ever needed help he would be there. She took out the slip of paper on which she had written his number. Idly she wondered what drove her to kiss him, even a simple peck. She supposed it was thanks of a sort.

She began to change when someone knocked at her door. She went to answer it, trying to think who it was. As she laid her handle on the door-handle she suddenly wished it wasn't Jann. After taking a deep breath to calm herself, she opened the door.

A sharp suited man stood outside. European by his look, he was carrying a briefcase and envelope.

"Miss Fang?" he enquired, politely in fluent Chinese

"Yes? And you are?"

"Ashford Kane, of Kane & Garner"

"Huh?"

"I represent your parent's lawyers"

"Oh, umm, please come in"

"Thank you"

Stepping back, Lei led the lawyer to the table and sat opposite him.

"Well I understand this is a difficult time for you, so I'll be brief" said the lawyer

Lei just nodded.

"I'm hear to inform you of your parent's will"

"Ok"

"Basically they have left everything to you" he said "The full details are in this envelope"

He then slid the brown paper envelope across the table.

"Also, you are required to attend a formal reading, and sign certain papers, for the transferral of your parent's savings, trusts, deeds and material goods"

"Alright"

"We will see you at the offices of Kane & Garner at 11 am on the 3rd of this month"

"Umm, one question"

"Yes, Miss Fang?"

"Am I allowed to bring someone with me?" she asked "For emotional support"

"You are permitted one person to attend with you"

"Thank you"

"I'll be leaving now, Miss Fang, My condolences for your loss" he said, a sincere look in his eyes.

**Two days later**

Lei and Junsei left the offices of Kane & Garner in a daze. Lei were shocked at what she had left from the deaths of her parents. She would always feel their loss but she loved her parents and what they had done for her. They had left her their life savings and a special trust that they had paid into every month since she was born. The money combined was $250,000 US dollars, more than enough for her to live on. Plus they left her their house and any other possessions. Junsei was amazed too at the kindness of her parents.

He knew a parents love seeing it day to day in the hospital, parents tending their children waiting for treatment and fussing about after. It always touched him. That kept him going in a world of nightmare wounds and blood. Unfortunately he lost his parents at a young age. He didn't remember feeling a parents love. He hoped to one day feel it for his own child. They stood silently for awhile.

"I know you've heard this a hundred times, but I can relate" Junsei said breaking the silence

"How so?" asked Lei

"Well, I lost my parents too"

"How?"

"I don't know, nor do I remember them"

They got into his car.

"I lived in an orphanage til I was ten" Junsei continued "Then my foster parents adopted me"

"Then I went to school, worked hard and became a doctor to help the world"

"Really?"

"Yeah" Junsei said monotonously

Lei fell silent, musing over what cause that tone. She didn't ask. After knowing Junsei for only a few weeks she was starting to feel connected with him. She knew when and when not to ask question and he the same.

"So now you have the funeral?"

"Yeah" replied Lei "I'd rather not think of that today, though"

They drove to a little café off the main roads and had lunch; with Junsei insist he got the bill.

'_Such a gentleman, and so very nice' _She thought to herself

Looking at Lei, Junsei had some thoughts of his own.

'_I know I've only just met her but, I think I'm in love"_

They carried on together going back to Lei's place to hang out. Junsei had a thought.

"Hey, do you wanna go out with me tonight?" he asked, feeling nervous as hell

"What, you mean a date?" teased Lei, playfully

"Yeah, exactly" replied Junsei, with a straight face, then he cracked a smile "Yes"

"Ok" replied Lei starting to get nervous herself.

They split up soon after as lei needed to get ready. Junsei went back to his flat to change and shower. When he said that Lei tried hard not to blush. She showered herself then did her hair into a bun, held with chopsticks, a single strand flowing down the side of her face. She dressed in a long white dress, with a pale pink trim and intricate flower pattern. It had slits on either side showing off her toned legs. She applied a little make-up, for effect. She shook her head remembering the amount of make-up Christie always used.

* * *

At 7 pm sharp, Junsei knocked at her door, and she opened it quickly. Taking in each other their jaws dropped. Junsei couldn't believe he was lucky enough to be taking such a beautiful angel out, and Lei couldn't believe the change in Junsei. 

Junsei had straightened his usually wild locks, and pulled his shoulder-length black hair into and high ponytail. He was dressed semi-formal, with black pants and jacket, undone to show a deep green shirt. The top two buttons were undone to show his tanned collar bone and a silver chain.

Junsei was the first to recover. He reached out and gently pushed Lei's mouth closed.

"These are for you, beautiful" he said pulling out a bunch of roses.

The gesture brought a brilliant smile to Lei's face as she realised he was trying to help her stay out of depression and guilt over her parents. The thought he was so attentive to her needs made her fall for him even more.

She took the flowers and placed them in a vase quickly. She walked out of her apartment, and taking Junsei's pro-offered arm they walked down the hall to the elevator. In the enclosed space Lei caught the scent of Junsei's cologne, deep and spicy. She thought it smelt divine.

As they stepped out into the cool evening, she happily wondered where this night would lead them.

First he took her to a classy restaurant. The restaurant was decorated in traditional Chinese style. Lei had heard good things about this restaurant, and its mysterious famous owner. As they entered she caught sight of a familiar white haired man.

"Brad, Hey Brad" she called.

The man running the bar looked up.

"Well if it isn't little Lei Fang" he called making his way to them.

Brad had changed a lot his white hair no longer unkempt but perfectly trimmed and in a ponytail. He was clean shaven and smartly dressed and most surprisingly to Lei, completely sober.

"Why the change Brad?" she asked as he took them to a table.

"My friend Junsei here is the reason" answered Brad

"What!?"

"Yeah, this upstanding fellow saved my life" said Brad "I was on the floor drunk, and he comes up and took me to hospital, I was pumped and sent on my way"

"But before I left, Junsei showed me an x-ray of my liver" Brad continued "He also said if I didn't clean up I'd be dead within a month, now I've been tee-total for over a year"#

"Anyway since this is a special night for my buddy, it's on the house"

The ever energetic Brad Wong bobbed off back to his duties and informed his heads waiter that Junsei's table was no bill. The waiter then came over for their order.

"Well, ladies first" said Junsei, perusing his menu

"I'll have seafood soup to start, followed by Schezuan Pork and steamed rice" said Lei "and to drink I would like sake please"

Lei had developed a taste for sake after Junsei had introduced her to it.

"As for me, I'd like Chicken and sweetcorn soup, Steamed beef dumplings and steamed rice and make that a bottle of your best sake"

The enjoyed the meal thoroughly, not least because Brad came over often to see they were well taken care of.

Soon after they finished, Junsei led Lei back outside after many farewells and invites back by Brad. They got back into Junsei's car and drove to a trendy night-club, known for calm, classical music rather than dance or rock music.

The sat for while, nursing drinks until Junsei took a long gulp.

Looking directly into Lei's beautiful brown eyes, Junsei stood up.

"Care to dance, Miss Fang?" he said formally

"Of course, Mr Miyamoto" answered Lei equally formally, and slight smile on her face.

After that first dance came many others as they literally danced the night away. Junsei was loving the feel of Lei in his arms and the smell or her hair and perfume. Soon enough, too soon for them, the night club closed and they Lei invited Junsei back to her apartment.

As they got back to her apartment Junsei got very nervous. Lei, equally nervous, invited him in. Junsei feeling like it was do or die took Lei in a strong embrace and kissed her with passion and all the love he could muster.

Lei's eyes widen in shock, before she relaxed and melted into the kiss, feeling everything that Junsei was showing her. She slid her hands onto Junsei's shoulders underneath his jacket and slipped it off. Junsei in response rolled her dress up and off exposing her bare breasts and panties. Breaking away slightly Lei unbuttoned Junsei's shirt and slid it off revealing a toned body, she gasped as she saw a scar down his chest, long and jagged as if he had been torn open.

Junsei backed off quickly and covered his chest, looking sorrowful. Lei just stepped forward and took his hands, moving them away from the scar.

"It's ok, I promise" she said, and then bent in to kiss his scar all the way down, top to bottom.

She caressed her way down to his pants and undid the button and zip, letting them fall to the floor. They made there way to the bed and lay down kissing and touching, Junsei massaging her breasts gently but firmly. Lei felt her heat grow; she never had felt so good before. Lei slid her panties off and dropped them on the floor. She then helped Junsei out of his boxers, looking at his large member with surprise and then desire.

She began stroking it slowly and resumed passionately kissing Junsei, who moved his hand to her damp core, rubbing at the sensitive bud. Soon she needed no more teasing and rolled over, pulling Junsei on top of her. She moaned loudly as he entered her. She quickly came, but they carried on making love until Junsei came inside her.

They lay entangled, contented and tired falling asleep in each others arms.

**Several months later. . .**

Junsei had finished packing at last.

He had officially moved in with Lei, who was now his fiancé, but working had stopped him moving his stuff. A mad fighter had been terrorising Peking assaulting anyone he pleased. Junsei and the other doctors had to deal with the results. Thankfully one night had been unlucky for the menace, whose name was Chris Anderson. A mysterious stranger was walking the streets one evening when the sound of a fight broke out. This man, whose only name given to the police was Ryu, used his own fighting skills to protect the young men and their girlfriends from the mad fighter. He subdued the English man with little effort, if the witnesses were to be believed, and marched him off to the police and turned him in.

So the attacks had stopped and he was just finished with the last box of medical books. He stretched and sighed looking forward to going home. A knock at the door broke him out of his pleasant day-dreaming. Another knock, louder this time.

"Alright, alright, I'm coming" he called, walking to the door

The answer was a loud shout and the exploded, wooden fragments scattering everywhere. In staggered a haggard Jann Lee. Junsei knew who he was Jann Lee was famous after all. The man was pissed out of his head. Junsei decided to reason with him, after all he knew all about Jann's relationship with Lei.

"What can I do for you, Mr Lee?" said Junsei calmly

"YOU STOLE MY WOMAN!!" screamed Jann "I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!"

"Calm down, please" entreated Junsei, but Jann was having none of it.

"NO, NO NOO!" yelled Jann, advancing on the doctor. "I'M GONNA KILL YOU, THEN I'M GONNA RAPE THAT SLUT OF A GIRL LEI FUCKING FANG"

Jann started swinging randomly, his normally perfect technique ruined by alcohol. Junsei began dodging round his apartment, his things being broken by the raging fighter. Junsei made a lunge for the phone, but Jann grabbed it and crushed it with his foot.

Jann's flailing fist caught the remainder of Junsei's dinner, a plate of noodles, sending flying into the wall beneath the window, showering cold noodles, on Junsei's head.

"RAAARGH!, STOP FUCKING MOVING, YOU COWARD!" screamed Jann.

Junsei could only cower in fear, cornered. He was no fighter nor was he inclined to hurt another human being. Jann advanced slower now certain it was all going to be over. Standing over the huddled Junsei he wound up for a strong punch, but as he stepped forward his foot hit the slippery noodles. His foot flailed backwards and as his fist went through the glass, his body followed. Junsei made a grab for Jann, trying to stop him falling despite his threats and violence.

But too late Jann plummeted 19 floors to the hard concrete below.

"Shit, fuck, shit" cursed Junsei as he barrelled out of his apartment, crashing into the stairwell and taking the stairs two, three at a time. Bouncing of the walls, breathless stumbling he bangs open the outer door and ran to the gathering crowd.

"Move it, Out of my way" he yelled wildly forcing past the people when they moved in alarm "I'm a doctor"

He reached the broken form of Jann Lee, laying in a spider-web of cracks. He felt for a pulse. Amazingly a dogged force was pumping still.

"Call an ambulance!" he shouted.

The ambulance came and took away Jann and Junsei. The journey was fast. Junsei did as much as he could in the ambulance, but Jann's pulse and breathing were fading. They weren't fast enough.

The newspaper the next day proclaimed 'Jann 'The Dragon' Lee Killed In Tragic Fall'

* * *

**Four years later . . .**

Junsei and Lei were standing in front of a grave.

A very special grave.

Lei spoke.

"Mom, Papa I wish you could have met my husband" she said "I'm sure you would have loved him as much as I"

Junsei set down the three year old baby on his shoulders.

"I wish too you could've seen you're first granddaughter, Tien Wu" she continued tears building in her eyes. "And your first grandson" she finished patting the bulge of her stomach.

"I know your watching us grow together" she said "I hope you're proud"

A wind stirred the still graveyard.

Both adults sensed whispers on it.

"Thank you" they said

"Gran-parees" said the little girl

"Yes, indeed" said her father.

The family said their goodbyes, promising to introduce their second child to its grandparents. They passed and black marble headstone, embellished with a golden dragon.

Lei muttered a curse on the grave of Jann Lee.

They left in the cool autumn air.

A wind stirred the still graveyard

**Fin**

**

* * *

**

**AN:** Believe it or not Jann Lee is my favorite character but i got annoyed with the crazy stalker Lei Fang, or Loved up Jann x Lei fics, so i thought i might input. Please feel free to review or flame let me know what you think.

AN 2: Might do a spin off involving Brad Wong's restaurant or something, let me know what you'd like and i'll see what i can do. Once again please read and review.


End file.
